Percy Jack: The KindHearted Son of Ares
by Worlds of Reality
Summary: After a Hydra attack on a school Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo are left to find the demigod who escaped its clutches. However Dennis Walker is more than he appears. A terrifying new Prophecy is about to unwind, and Dennis is at its heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: The Kind-Hearted Son of Ares**

Chapter One

Whenever something good is about to happen in my life, fortune leans forwards, rubs it hands together evilly and says to itself _'Yes, I'll screw you up big time!'_

The day that the Hydra attacked my school was of no exception.

Let me back up a sec. My name is Dennis Walker. I have short, dark brown hair with navy blue (almost black) eyes. I'm sixteen, live with my single mum and have just about the _worst_ life in the history of the world. No matter what it is in my life, whenever something positive happens, something ten times worth knocks me back into the hell-hole of misery I call self-pity.

People often expect me to be angry when stuff like this happens but they'd be surprised. I don't get angry. I don't get mad. I don't think in my sixteen years of misery, I've ever had an outburst of negative emotion. I just smile, nod and accept it because that's what I've lived with.

So when on perhaps what was the _worst _day of my life so far came around, and a nine headed serpentine… _thing_ swarmed through the wall, I stood there for about three seconds, shrugged, and then ran like hell.

I knew what the thing was that was for sure. Greek Mythology was a passion of mine. I loved to read. It may seem odd but not _all_ demigods are born to read _only_ ancient Greek. I could read English just as well as any one else could. I could even read a little Spanish and French too.

Anyway where was I? Oh yes, running for my f*****g life (I don't believe in cursing). The Hydra opened all nine of its mouths and let out an almighty, awful screeching howl. I clapped my hands over my ears and lent against the wall beside me, my head was throbbing so much from that endless squeal from behind me.

The Hydra's scream ended. I shook my head, grateful that it had stopped, before realising it had only done so to begin chasing me. I wasn't _completely_ worried however.

Whenever I daydream about stuff like this happening, I always map out a plan in advance. May sound weird I know but you never know when something like this really is going to happen in real life.

So I knew where I was going.

I ducked right and span into the door of the sports hall. I stepped back once, lifted my leg and kick the door open. The lock shattered and I jumped in. I sprinted over to one of the cupboards and kicked the door open again. I frantically searched through the room's confines.

By now people were screaming. And by that time, the Hydra had reached the hall doors. It began to bash down the wall above the door, the gap too small for the thing to slither through.

Before the first brick was loose however I'd found them. The school's supply of javelins (my school is a sports collage). I lifted the wire mesh box out of the cupboard and pulled out another bag. I emptied the contents and put the javelins inside. I zipped the bag up, but with a javelin in hand and another with its handle just poking out of the zipper. 

I rushed to the fire escape on the other side of the hall, as the Hydra bashed down the wall. I slammed on the release bar and slipped out side and closed the doors behind me. The walls shook as the Hydra smashed into it. I ran across an empty and deserted playground (it's used by the students to get in and out of school mostly).

I reached the wire mesh fence that acted as the last hurdle, stopping students from cutting school. However there was a sizeable hole that nobody seemed to have noticed, or at least to bother replacing. I threw the bag of javelins through, passed my other javelin through the gap (don't wanna skewer myself do I?) and stepped through the hole myself.

I picked up the javelins and turned to face the school for one last time. Something told me I wasn't about to return here for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: The Kind-Hearted Son of Ares**

Chapter Two

How do you kill what cannot be killed?

Well actually the Hydra _can_ be killed if you have the right equipment. But you see, I didn't. All I had was a bag of javelins. So basically all I was doing was p*****g the thing off by sticking what it would consider toothpicks in its necks.

I stumbled over a tuft of grass and nearly landed on my face again. I had abandoned the tarmac roads for uneven grassland (why get other innocent people involved?). It was a manoeuvre that would benefit the many, but not the one. The one being me.

A vicious serpent tail whipped my legs out from under me and slammed me face first into the mud. I groaned and rolled onto my back, the air knocked from my lungs. The Hydra loomed over me. I reached into the bag and pulled out the last javelin. I gulped as I staggered to my feet.

What I was about to do was perhaps my most stupid move in the history of idiocy. I leapt forwards and plunged the javelin into the Hydra's chest, trying to pierce its incredibly thick hide. The Hydra squealed like a pig and its ninth, immortal head, reached behind my back and struck with lightning speed.

I roared in pain as the Hydra's fangs punctured my back. I felt limp, adrenaline and the Hydra's venom spiralling around my bloodstream. Another Hydra head thrashed into my chest, knocking me almost three yards away.

I lay there dizzy, too tired to even cry out in pain. Winded, poisoned and bleeding it was all I could do to take in a full lung full of air.

The Hydra slithered over to me. It licked a serpentine eye with its tongue. I coughed, rolled over and threw up. I coughed again hand over my mouth (manners cost you nothing and all that). When I took my hand away it was covered in a thick, gloopy mixture, something between phlegm and blood.

I nearly heaved a second time at the sight of it, but the Hydra picked me up with its tail. It fixed me with a deep glare, all eighteen of its eyes staring into mine. Beaten, broken and dying, I don't give up easily. I mustered up whatever strength I had left, leaned forward, and spat in its face.

The Hydra growled and threw me some way away. When I landed my hand smacked against a rock. I blacked out, sure that I would never wake again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: The Kind-Hearted Son of Ares**

Chapter Three

The first surprise was waking up. The second was the blinding headache. I reached up and pressed a hand to my forehead. It felt like someone had hit me over the head with two tones of lead.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. I knew for a fact I wasn't dead. Death wouldn't hurt anywhere near as much. It came to my attention I was not lying in a field in ol' Blighty.

I was on a soft, comfy bed. The walls were pretty bare and the only other bit of furniture was an old rickety chair.

"Oh dear god it's finally happened," I muttered. "They've thrown me into the loony bin with The Joker."

The door opened and a centaur walked in. Its legs were of a white stallion, but the torso of a man that sat where the horse's neck should be was dressed in a shirt and waistcoat. His hair (human hair) was long and brown, and he had a thin scruffy beard.

"Hello."

I stared open mouthed. The centaur sighed.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head then began to formulate words.

"You do realise that you're doing nothing to disperse my theory that I'm in an asylum," I told him. The centaur chuckled.

"That is perhaps the most rational response anyone's had when they've come here," he said smiling. "No, you're not in an asylum."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Positive."

"Then can you explain to me why you appear to have the legs of a horse sprouting from your lower torso?"

"You tell me."

I frowned. "What?"

"Tell me the answer."

"The obvious answer would I'm in an asylum. But I suppose I could be in an illegal government testing facility where you've been messing with my head while I sleep. But of course there is the impossible and that would be… well, you're a centaur."

The centaur smiled.

"You're a centaur aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes."

I nodded, pretending to be calm.

"Can we back up here? I got a little lost when you said that you were a _centaur_!"

"You're a little hung up on the centaur thing aren't you?"

"Just a little bit yeah."

The centaur smiled. "My name is Chiron. Can you stop thinking about the fact that I am a centaur to tell me your name?"

"Dennis," I replied flatly. "Dennis Walker."

"Well Dennis, welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Thanks?"

Chiron shook his head.

"Maybe you need to hear this from another member of camp."

"Yeah… maybe," I said.

Chiron walked out of the room. To be replaced by a tall, thin girl. She had long blonde hair and piercing, stormy grey eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt that had 'Camp Half Blood' written on it and skinny blue jeans. She had a necklace around her neck with some bead and a ring on it. The way she looked at me, you'd think I'd just punched her sainted mother.

I squirmed.

"Did I do something to offend you?" I asked. "Because if I did I apologize profusely."

The girl seemed either taken aback by the words, or maybe the accent. Giving her response, I assume it was the latter.

"You're from England?"

I rolled my eyes. The first question she come up with and its related to my nationality. Why couldn't it have been 'Hey are you single?'

"Did you really need to ask that? I'd've thought that the accent would've given it away."

The scowl came back on her face faster than the speed of light.

"Sorry I was just asking."

"Well I find it hard to be nice to someone who's scowling at me hard enough to melt a hole through my cranium."

The girl scowled even harder, as if determined to make my statement come true. I took a deep breath, and then offered my hand.

"Let's start again shall we? My name is Dennis Walker, and you are?"

She took the hand and shook it gently. "Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. Now what the hell is going on?"

Annabeth gave a tiny smile.

"You're in a camp for demigods, isn't that obvious?"

"Demigods as in Greek Mythology?"

"Yep."

"Right…" I said nodding slowly. "Just making sure."

A particularly nasty throb pounded through my head.

"Ow."

"Something up?"

"My head feels, for want of a better phrase, 'as though a Frenchman has been living in it,'" I replied (Rowan Atkinson references FTW!). "Please tell me you've got some water."

Annabeth offered me a cup of some golden honey like liquid. I didn't ask where it had come from or what it was I just drank it. As it reached my taste buds, I was overcome by the most beautiful taste I can remember. The taste of flapjack. Not that shop bought cr*p, but the real thing. Homemade flapjack fresh from the oven, warm, sugary and delicious.

But all too soon the cup ran empty, and the delicious taste was all gone. I handed Annabeth back the glass, and when I did I noticed that not only had the headache gone, I also felt stronger than I'd ever felt before. Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"Nobody's ever drank that much Nectar without bursting into flames," she muttered. But I wasn't listening. Now that the headache was gone I could now think straight. I began to process everything that had happened in the last five minutes. I came to one conclusion.

"The Gods of Ancient Greece are real."


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson: The Kind-Hearted Son of Ares**

Chapter Four

Annabeth looked shocked at my theory.

"What did you just say?"

I looked at her and gave a confused look. "I just figured it out. The Gods of Ancient Greece are real."

"Yeah, b-but _how_, did you get to _that_ conclusion?" she asked shocked.

"Four things," Dennis said holding up four fingers. "The Hydra, Chiron, demigods and Nectar. I put it all together and I figured out the conclusion. I'm kind of a Greek Mythology nut."

Annabeth nodded dumbly.

"'N-ee-way," I said. "Where are we? Geographically speaking of course."

Annabeth shook herself before replying. "Long Island New York."

"New York," I said nodding. "And you didn't decide to wait for my mother's permission or did you ask her while I was unconscious?"

Annabeth looked slightly uncomfortable. Then she seemed to remember something.

"Percy and Nico went to see your mom when you out. They packed up some of your things and they came here."

I nodded. "So they went through my stuff, shocked my mum with talk of gods and demons and then pretty much kidnapped me?"

"Pretty much."

I looked at her and gave her my trademark demonic grin.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

If Annabeth wasn't shocked by the grin, she was by the words. "Fun! You just said yourself that you were pretty much kidnapped and your treating it like it's a joke?"

I looked at her, still smiling my demon smile. "This is perhaps the most exciting thing that has every happened to me without something bad going on! Why wouldn't it be a joke?" I leaned back in the bed. "Oh I think I'm going to like it here."

"You're a bit insane you realise that right?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yes."

I slipped out of bed, looked down and groaned. I was still in my ridiculous school uniform, white shirt, purple black and yellow tie, black trousers and dress shoes. No doubt I had lost my blazer in the Hydra attack and to top it all off; most of my shirt was coated in my own blood, mud and in a small patch, my own vomit.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and nodded as if to say 'You've only just noticed?' I resisted the urge to give her 'the finger' and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to see the camp," I said, as if it was obvious, which it kindda was.

"Wait a sec!" she cried. I stopped, hand, itching to turn the handle.

"What?" I asked, almost whining. Annabeth stood up and gave me a scowl.

"You'll need someone to guide you," she scolded. "You'll look slightly weird walking around like that without someone else from the camp. Plus we need to know who your godly parent was."

I waved this aside.

"Has anyone ever told you your kind of a kill-joy?" I asked smiling lightly.

She scowled but said nothing. I turned the handle and stepped out. Annabeth followed and closed the door. She stepped past me and led the way. I realised that this house was bigger than I thought. I had been sleeping on the third floor.

Annabeth led me down to the first floor and I saw Chiron and another camper talking to each other. He was tall and had black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing the camp T-shirt and shorts. As me and Annabeth walked in, he glowered at me slightly. Clearly Annabeth was his girlfriend.

"And again with the scowling campers," I said, giving my best smile. I waved to the boy Chiron was talking to. "Hi. I'm Dennis."

The boy seemed to relax slightly. He walked over and offered a hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," he said smiling back at me. I took the hand and shook it.

"Percy as in 'rescued me from the Hydra 'n' basically saved my life Percy?'" I asked.

"I guess you could say that," Percy said as he let his hand drop.

"Cool," I said. I leaned to one side and spotted a rucksack and suitcase. "Oh is that my things?" I cried and pounced on them like a cat would a mouse.

"Er… yeah that's your stuff," Percy muttered as I delved into the rucksack and drew out a book.

"Yes!" I cried and looked into the bag. "I must thank you Percy! You packed my manga collection! Brilliant!"

I removed my eye from my bag and looked up at Chiron and the others. They were staring at something above my head. I looked up, and saw a rotating blood red… line?

"Cool," I said. Then I saw that it wasn't a line, it was a spear. I looked back at Chiron and the others.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth was the first to recover her voice.

"That is so completely…" She let the sentence hang there.

"What is so completely dot dot dot?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"He's so… nice though," Percy said.

"Can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" I snapped. I had had it with everyone being so bloody cryptic.

"You've just been claimed," Chiron explained. "It appears your father is Ares. The God of War."


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson: The Kind-Hearted Son of Ares**

Chapter Five

I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I saw the Ares cabin. The boars head above the door was the first thing that put me off. Then there was the paint job. If I had to take a guess I'd say what they'd done when they'd built the cabin, they'd just sloshed the paint straight out of the buckets. In fact looking at it, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd painted it with pig's blood instead of actual paint.

And finally there was the actual building itself. The roof had been fitted with razor wire and broken glass. The window frames had broken glass and wooden boards in them.

I tread carefully toward the cabin, fearing that I would accidentally tread on a mine, despite the fact that Chiron assured me that the Ares cabin was forbidden to place them. Something just told me that the Ares cabin didn't pay much attention to rules.

Chiron opened the door. As soon as he did so I was blasted by the sounds of heavy metal and rock. I could hear furniture being broken, swearing and loud crashes (like dead weights hitting the floor).

When the door had opened fully most noises ceased (the sounds of 'Escape the Fate' still blared in the background). Everybody had frozen. People lay on the floor bleeding and in pain, various weapons lay scattered around the place. Bits of broken furniture lay like wounded soldiers and in the centre of the chaos stood a burly, brown haired girl.

She wore wrap-around shades that shielded her eyes and she was clearly the oldest in this cabin. Over her 'Camp Half Blood' T-shirt she wore a khaki jacket and black track-suit bottoms. She held onto another camper by the collar and judging from the way his eyes were rolled back in his head, she had clearly just knocked him out.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Clarisse," he said sternly. "Would you mind putting Calvin down?" Clarisse nodded, gave Calvin a dirty look and dropped him with a loud 'thunk'. "Thank you. Now this is Dennis, the newest addition to cabin seven. Try to make him feel at home before pulverising him."

Chiron patted me on the back. I could swear he muttered something to me. It was either 'good luck,' or 'don't screw up.' Clarisse stepped up to me and looked me in the eyes. Well that's what I thought she was doing. It was hard to tell with those sunglasses on.

"So you're the guy Jackson brought in from England?" she asked. I nodded furiously, trying not to show my fear by allowing myself to speak. "You fought a Hydra with a bag of javelins?" Another nod.

Clarisse stepped back. She smiled.

"Cool."

I nearly gave a sigh of relief. Nearly. Clarisse looked around and saw what she was looking for. She walked over to an apparently empty bed. She looked at me, and I got the hint. I lifted my suitcase over Calvin and walked over to the bed. I guessed that Clarisse was the cabin counsellor or something.

I slid my suitcase underneath the bed as Clarisse explained that they were preparing for a game of 'Capture the Flag' tonight. I resisted the urge to ask what sort of preparations could include completely devastating all of your fighters, but I decided that would release Clarisse's wrath.

Clarisse explained about the different activities that they would be doing today. All of them battle orientated in some fashion or another. Sword practice, archer, chariot racing that sort of thing. Like I said. I was going to love this camp.

Once Calvin had regained consciousness, Clarisse led the cabin down to the area. I couldn't help but whistle. It looked like a Roman coliseum but more, well, Greek? Clarisse pushed open the doors giving instructions to the cabin when she stopped suddenly.

Seeing as though I was the new kid I was at the back and stuck behind my bulky half siblings. I had to jump about like a lunatic to see what was going on. It looked like some kind of turf war was about to kick off. Another group of demigods stood in the centre of the arena looking like they were in the middle of a class.

Two identical looking boys stood by some dummies dressed in armour. All of the campers in the arena had the same blonde hair, the same basic facial features. Clarisse marched straight up to the twins.

Something told me a turf war was about to start.

"I thought I told you Stroll!" she yelled. "The arena was ours at two!"

The boys looked at each other then one looked back at Clarisse. "Other people need to use the arena. You know its Capture the Flag tonight."

"We need it more though," Clarisse growled. "We've got a newbie Travis."

"Actually I'm Connor," said the boy she was addressing. Clarisse twisted on the spot to glare at the other twin, Travis.

Travis cleared his throat and stared back at Clarisse. "So…" he said slowly. "You've got a new cabin mate?"

Clarisse smiled and stepped back. The line of my half sibling's in front of me parted and allowed Travis and his cabin to take a look at me. Mercifully I had changed out of my ruined school uniform into a camp half blood T-shirt and black jeans.

Travis cocked his head at the sight of me. Then he looked at Clarisse.

"Tell you what," he said. "You want to train this kid. We wanna use the arena. How about, your new guy comes up here and-"

"Unfair advantage much," Clarisse said.

"If he wins you get the arena if he looses you leave use alone for an hour."

"How about I break you nose," Clarisse growled.

What I then said was perhaps the most stupid thing I ever did and that includes trying to stab a Hydra with a javelin.

"You're on!"


End file.
